


Sunglasses

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco's still mad about their glasses getting trashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunglasses

Coco’s little near-pout had yet to dissipate even as Velvet fussed over them, a post-battle ritual that tended to put a smirk on their face. “I’m telling you,” Coco insisted once again, “I saw Yatsuhashi in the forest, just before I was ambushed. And then he was gone when I looked again.”

Yatsuhashi, currently under Fox’s clumsy but tender care, shook his head again. “Not possible,” he repeated patiently. “I was already eliminated when you were in the forest. It must’ve been a trick of the eye.”

“But I  _heard_  you,” Coco huffed, leaning forward to let Velvet check over their back. “You don’t  _hear_  mirages.”

He simply shrugged at that, wincing slightly as Fox blindly felt over a long wound on his hip. Fox mumbled a low apology and felt around for the bandages. Yatsuhashi politely slipped them into his hand, and Fox continued his work. “Perhaps it was one of our opponents’ semblances,” he offered. “I’m afraid I don’t have a clean-cut explanation.”

Coco’s pout grew more pronounced. They leaned back into Velvet’s chest, folding their arms tightly over the mocha-colored binder they’d chosen to match today’s outfit. “That Emerald girl is on my bad list, either way,” they said sternly. “Even if she didn’t cause…  _whatever_  that was, she broke my  _brand new_  sunglasses.” Fox’s lips quirked in a smile. “Don’t you make that face at me,” they scolded, “or you have to be the big spoon tonight.”

Velvet was less abashed; she snickered outright. Coco reached back to swat her thigh. Velvet yelped and laughed again. “They’re just sunglasses, we can get you new ones,” she said through her giggles.

Coco drew themself up, looking properly offended. “I beg your pardon? Those were _Lutefe_  brand sunglasses; you don’t just  _get a new pair_. I’ll have to write home to even stand a chance of getting a replacement set.”

“Oh,  _well_ , pardon me,” Velvet said, draping herself on Coco’s relatively unharmed back and propping her chin on their shoulder. “You can borrow mine in the meantime. If you want.”

Coco’s look of horror was enough to draw a laugh out of even Yatsuhashi.

“Velvet,” he said through his grin, “I think they’d rather go without entirely.”

“I appreciate the offer, though,” Coco reassured her, planting a quick kiss to her cheek.


End file.
